


Trouble of the youth

by CCCcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Body De-Aging, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Puberty, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCcat/pseuds/CCCcat
Summary: It's really not the best time to find out your hidden love for your best friend when you are shrinking into a little kid. But there's just something about McCoy's young face that troubles Jim.





	1. Young and Twenty, Again

第一章  
（1）

“Kirk舰长，我听说过很多关于你的事情。很荣幸能终于见到你本人了。”瑞斯卡殖民地的外交官向他伸出手。Jim努力堆出自己最自信最成熟的外交笑容，与外交官握了握手，“那我希望都是好事情。”

“哦当然了，您的名声在外，星际联邦最年轻也最足智多谋的舰长。”外交官熟练地说道，但是Jim可以看见他的一点点疑惑，“当然……如果您不介意我说的话，我没想到您有这么年轻。据我的了解您——”

“今年已经三十二岁了，这点没有问题，我向你保证。”Jim有点局促地说，他听起来像是一个刚满二十一岁在酒吧里点自己人生第一杯酒的小孩。

据Bones的说法，这就是他现在的年龄，二十一岁。

Jim感觉他的脸猛地痛了一下。

“这只是一点，外星球探险的后遗症。没几天就会好了，希望这不会给你带来任何问题。”

Jim把头抬的更高了一点，他不喜欢在桌子的倒影里瞥见自己婴儿肥的脸。

（2）

“你说你很快就会解决这件事情的，Bones！你不是说你有经验的吗？”Jim拿着一个PADD仔细地研究着自己幼稚白嫩的脸。天呐，他怎么感觉他的头发也一起变长了。  
在三天之内Jim年轻了整整十岁。他并不是在说变年轻是一件什么坏事，他真的不是很不介意某天早上起来发现自己的肚腩收了回去，背上也不疼了。但是按照这个速度，一周之后他就需要他衷心的下属帮他换尿布了。

“我在努力了！”一头乱糟糟的毛气冲冲地走了进来，“但是这和我之前遇到的状况有点不太一样。”

Jim抬起头，然后愣住了，“你，你的头发，Bones。”哪怕就年轻身体里过剩的激素来说，这个生长率也太夸张了。Bones的头发一夜之间长了起码五厘米，一部分的头发看起来是打理过的，梳在耳后。而另一部分看起来直接被放弃了，乱糟糟地翘着，让McCoy看起来出奇得年轻。

而且有点好看。

哦对了，还有荷尔蒙的问题。

“我在医学院的第一年留过长发。”McCoy挥了挥手，“听着，这就是我想和你说的，我们不仅仅是在变年轻，我不觉得这仅仅是物理上的问题，我们的细胞在不断改变排列组合，把我们带回自己年轻的时候的准确样子，肯定有什么东西在引导它们。”

大概是那些生命周期和他们相反的希挞波人，他不需要Bones来告诉他这一点，人不会无缘无故就开始变年轻的，他要的是一个解决方案。但是他不准备把这句话说出来，Bones知道这一点。只是，根据Jim的经验，冲着Jim快速地嚷嚷一些医疗术语能让McCoy的心情明显地提升。所以Jim点点头，继续认真地看着Bones。

但是不管怎么样，他的二十岁不是以专注著名地，他的注意力一点点转向了落在了McCoy年轻的脸上。Jim知道他现在看起来又嫩又水，他看了自己一天了。但是看到McCoy也这样，还是让他很吃惊。

再说，他知道自己年轻的时候长什么样子，他可不知道Bones二十出头的时候是这个样子。

McCoy少了胡茬的脸显得圆乎乎的，变得更圆更大了的还有他的眼睛。少了眼角的皱纹和皱眉皱出来的抬头纹。Bone看起来……很不像Bones，但是又有种奇怪的熟悉感。  
他应该告诉Bones他不适合长发，但是另一方面，Jim很想每天都看到这个发型。

就在这个时候，Bones的头发变短了。

“啊！”吉姆叫起来，“你的头发变短了！”McCoy的头发不知什么时候短到了耳朵上面。

McCoy在PADD里面看了自己一眼，他看起来并不惊讶。反而对吉姆目瞪口呆的表情很是不满。

“我刚刚在说的你都没听懂吗？”他皱着眉给了吉姆一个谴责的眼神。

这张年轻性感的脸不适合皱眉，Jim在心里宣布道。

Jim摇了摇头，露出一个歉意的笑容，“也许你可以直接告诉我结果，或者，直接告诉我你什么时候能治好我们。”

McCoy叹了口气，摇了摇头，站了起来，“跟我来。”

Jim就知道没有人可以抵挡他二十岁的笑容。

起码Bones肯定不行。

（3）  
“所以……你基本上是在说，我们的身体现在在经历倒带，加速版的，我们之前人生的每一秒都会在我们身上体现一遍。”Jim和McCoy，现在再加上他们另一个不幸中招的伙伴——Spock，一起站在医务室的电脑面前。

说实话电脑上的生物分子式Jim一点也看不懂。

但是他可以看到自己的倒影——他现在有巨大的一头头发，又长又卷又到处都是。

谁人生中还没这样一个阶段呢？

哦对，Spock。

站在他们身边的瓦肯人除了看起来年轻了十岁之外和原来别无二致。除了……Spock是改变过他的眉毛吗？

“差不多就是这个意思。”McCoy疲惫地揉了揉脸，“我之前从没遇到过这样地情况。”

“这是不是能解释为什么我今天早上背上剧痛了一下。”Jim想起他在两年之前曾经被一个巨大的穿梭艇碎片扎了个对穿。

McCoy皱着眉叫他转过来，然后马上咆哮了起来：“你的衣服上全是血！”在Jim反应过来之前他的衣服就被McCoy整个掀了起来，他的手掌贴上来的一瞬间Jim为可能的疼痛咬紧了嘴唇。但是除了Bones温暖的手掌之外他什么都没感觉到。

“看起来你的伤口已经完全愈合了。”McCoy如释重负地叹了一口气，然后一把把他转了过来，“你背上出现了一个巨大的口子，你居然不告诉我，你居然都没注意你自己大出血了！”

“只疼了一下下嘛。”Jim辩解道，他觉得这时候他不提这几天里他有几次似乎在镜子中看见了自己鼻青脸肿的洋子。

他也不准备提起他可能在睡梦中感觉自己死去又复活了一次。

“有什么想法吗Spock？”Jim问道，试图转移一点Bones瞪着他的谴责的眼神。

有那么一瞬间Spock看起来有点措手不及。他肯定是看错了。

或者他没有，因为Bones马上皱起了眉，叫Spock走到他面前来。

然后Spock侧腹部制服上的暗红色就很明显了。

“Spock！我发誓，总有一天你们两个会后悔你们对自己的身体状况不够重视的。”Bones气鼓鼓地把他们两个拽到一边开始进行全身检查。

“这是个威胁吗，Bones？”Jim嘟嘟嘴笑着问道。

“这是句该死的事实称述，你们两个不知道注意——”

“威胁本舰的舰长是严重的违纪行为。”Spock有用地提供道。

Jim不知道McCoy的脸是像河豚一样气鼓了，还是二十四岁的Bones看起来就是这么圆嘟嘟的。

（4）

在他的一再命令和“该死的青春期我不要再经历一遍我的二十岁了！”的威胁下，Bones研究出了暂时减缓他们的年轻化的方法。所以，Jim要停留在十八岁一整子了，他不能说他很介意。确实，他看起来少了很多威严性，他的发型很蠢，他的制服没那么合身了。但是他的视力变好了，体力也提升了。甚至他的脑子都更活跃了，他的经验并没有减少，但是Jim比过去一年加起来都更加好动好学，对什么都跃跃欲试。

Bones，在另一方面，并不欣赏他人生的第三春。毕竟找到解药是他的责任而Bones一直对他的责任很认真。他从两天之前发现资料库里有的类似情况的治疗方法完全不合适他们之后就一直很焦躁。Spock自愿去帮他了，但是Jim怀疑这能改善Bones的脾气，不恶化就已经很好了。

Jim也很想去帮忙，但是除了坐在那里等Bones过来拿他做小白鼠之外，他真的没什么用。在第六次想要去戳Bones圆圆的脸之后他被McCoy从医疗湾扔了出去。所以他现在在这里，一边读着最新的绘图成果一边慢慢喝他的咖啡。

他给Bones也准备了一杯，他和Bones现在都不是真的很需要这杯咖啡，但是习惯使然，他知道那个年轻身体里三十八岁，就快六十了的灵魂肯定不会介意今天的第三杯咖啡的，哪怕这可能会让他晚上两点钟精神抖擞。

这样起码晚上就有人陪Jim聊天了，Jim这两天的睡眠一塌糊涂。剧痛经常在半夜把他惊醒，在他有机会看看镜子去想是哪一次酒吧闹事又找上他了之前，所有感觉就又消失了。当他早上起来的时候，他眼下的黑眼圈纯粹是因为睡眠不足。

Jim从没这么诚心地后悔过他年轻的时候闹过的事。

“Jim你得赶快过来一趟！”McCoy的声音忽然传过来，吓了Jim一跳。

“我马上就来。”Jim的心跳加速起来，Bones那里出什么事情了吗？他不想去多想，但是他的脑子里被各种想法堆满了。他往医疗湾飞奔过去。

McCoy在门口很焦急地踱步，看着Jim跑过来赶紧拽住他往里走。

“你必须得看看这个，快，在他变回去之前。”

“Bones，怎么了？出什么事了吗？怎么——”Jim很确定他的结巴是因为紧张，而不是因为刚刚的飞奔。

年轻确实是一件喜忧参半的事情。但是如果Bones或者Spock出什么事情，那就只有忧了。

“是Spock。”Bones非常认真地说，他把Jim拉进了他的办公室里，Spock正站在电脑面前，都没有转过来和他们打招呼，这真的很奇怪。Jim慌张地看向Bones想知道到底发生了什么。

“Jim，我不想要你大惊小怪，但是Spock。”McCoy走上去，抓着Spock的肩膀把他转向Jim，“Spock他有胡子！”

“什……什么？”Jim的脑子还在灾难状态恐慌着，然后他看到了，Spock随性的络腮胡。Jim愣了几乎整整十五秒，然后他大笑起来。

Bones冲他眨了眨眼，给了他一个顽皮的坏笑。

Jim呛了一下。

下一秒他就撑在桌子上一面咳嗽一面笑，而Bones过来拍拍他的背。

Spock持续用非常不赞同的眼神看着他们。

“我不觉得我的面部毛发有这种娱乐效果。”Spock听起来几乎有点不耐烦，“就像McCoy医生别致的发型一样，这是一个我们症状中的正常现象。”

“嘿！我的头发怎么了！”Bones跳了起来，Jim按住了他。

“你从没告诉过我们你留过胡子！”Jim摊摊手，抑制不住脸上的笑容。

“我认为，按照地球人的说法，这‘不管你们的事。’”Spock瞪过来，Jim一瞬间有点错愕，Spock平常没有那么容易生气的。

“别生气，Spock，事实上我觉得你的胡子还挺帅的。”Bones挤眉弄眼但是真诚地说，他的心情似乎好了很多。

“我也觉得你的发型很好看。”Jim转向Bones，露出一个欣赏的笑容。那些小小的疑惑塞到了脑后，

“哦Jim，别这样。”Bones推开了Jim，翻了个白眼，“看在上帝的份上，你知道你看起来只有十八岁吧。”

“你也没有大多少啊。”Jim嘟嘟嘴，不肯放弃，“起码让我请你喝一杯咖啡吧。”

“Kid……”Bones微笑着摇了摇头，“也许你再大几岁我可以考虑一下，这是说，如果你还有机会往回长的话。”

“你是说像我们刚刚见到的时候那样？”Jim舔舔嘴唇咧开嘴，“我就知道你觉得我很辣。”

Bones奇怪地愣了一下。“你想得美。”他翻了个白眼说，往一边走去。他们三个之间忽然陷入了安静。 

“你知道吗，Bones？”Jim皱起眉，在他努力想办法打破尴尬的时候，一个念头被他搜刮了出来，“你的脸看起来很熟悉。”

“这不是废话。”Bones交叉双臂，翻了个白眼，“你每天看到我！”

“不不不，我是说，你现在的脸，你——”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“如果你们执意将医疗湾变成一个争吵和娱乐的地方，那我希望把我的工作带到别处处理。”Spock忽然厉声说道，他的头抬得高高的，语气里甚至有一丝不满和轻蔑，“Captain，请允许我先行告辞。”

Jim只是微微地动了一下他的头，Spock就点了点头走出去了。

“他今天是怎么了？”McCoy皱着眉问道，“他比平常还开不起玩笑。”

“Bones，你听我说，我觉得不光是他。”Jim深深地吸了一口气，抑制住心里那股冲上去给Spock理论清楚的躁动。

那股曾经把他带到过许多许多麻烦那种的躁动。

（5）  
“你是说，你觉得我们不光是物理上在变年轻，我们的性格也在变回符合我们生理年龄的样子？”Bones坐在Jim对面的椅子上，那杯已经凉掉的咖啡捧在手中。现在的他看起来冷静了很多，眉头也皱得深了很多。他看起来更像Bones了。

“这很明显，Spock脾气特别差，我变冲动了，而你，well你特别开心。”Jim揉揉脸说，他早就该注意到异状的。

“可能只是我今天心情好呢！”McCoy抗议道。

“你从来不在工作没有完成的时候，Bones。而且你调情的次数也增加了。”Jim挑挑眉。

“我调情？是谁在——”McCoy几乎跳起来，但马上意识到了自己反应过于激烈，他深深地吸了一口气，平复了一下自己的心情。他看向Jim，Jim耸了耸肩。

“我知道，我知道，如果我们要找到解药的话，我们得开始表现得像成熟的，厌世的中年人。”McCoy翻了个白眼，“我真的不怀念我人生中的这个阶段，Jim，虽然那时候我的性生活比现在多多了。”

Jim噎了一下，扁了扁嘴：“Bones，我觉得我们得减少一点你的咖啡摄入。”

McCoy抱紧了自己的杯子，挑了挑嘴角，“那是你还没看到我喝酒之后的样子。”

（6）  
Jim眉头紧缩地坐在舰长椅里面，努力进行一些深度的思考。这是一个他发现能让自己保持成熟，稳重的方法。

如果说他之前还觉得这整个年龄倒退的事情还有什么好处的话，现在他只希望Bones能快点找出解药。他现在是舰长，他不能让自己十六岁的冲动叛逆，为所欲为占了上风，这太危险了。也许他应该把自己暂时停职。拉着Spock和他一起。不过他觉得现在的Spock不怎么喜欢他。事实上，Spock走出去之后就去了一个实验室，再也没有出现过。

Jim觉得让他一个人那里待着也不错。他把指挥权给了Sulu，又一次去医疗湾准备拜访一下另一个和他同病相怜的人。

McCoy似乎和他采用了一样的方针，紧紧地皱着眉头，看着他的PADD。那股Jim之前说不清楚的熟悉感更强烈了。事实上，下意识里，他觉得这样更对了。他感觉有点什么在他的脑子里打转，但他就是想不起来。

“嘿，Bones，怎么样了？”Jim蹦过去拍了拍Bones的肩膀。

“我有坏消息和更坏的消息，你要听哪一个？”McCoy的语气听起来很不妙。“该死的要是我们有在希挞波卫三上多取一点自然样本就好了。”

“不是你的错，Bones，我觉得他们真的很不喜欢我们。”Jim坐在桌子上，晃着腿，额上帝他开始变矮了。“我们已经转向飞回去了，但是起码要两个星期才能到那里。”

“棒极了，到那时候我们可能已经可以装在小罐子里了。”Bones揉了揉脸，向后泄气地靠在椅背上。

“Spock那里怎么样了？”Jim努力不让他的紧张显示在脸上，但是如果他们真的找不到解药，他会是第一个。

“嗯……我知道他很不开心，我之前和他说话的时候，你应该听听他的语气，真的，这让我感觉我有点混蛋，但是我现在还没向他道歉。我不知道，我感觉和他道歉很奇怪，不像是我一般会做的时候。你觉得呢，Jimmy？”

“我觉得？”Jim挑了挑眉毛，“我觉得我问的是在他在研究方面怎么样了，不是他受伤的感情。”

“噢，对。”McCoy叹了口气，摊了摊手，“我们又研究了一遍星联历史上所有有记载的类似案例，没有一个从基础层面符合我们的情况。简而言之，它们一点用都没有。”

“这确实是坏消息。”Jim扁了扁嘴，McCoy似乎想说什么但是被它抢先了一步，他真的很好奇，“说起来，你之前说你也有过一次类似的经历，是怎么样的？”

McCoy似乎对这个问题感到不是很自在，他的视线离开了Jim的脸，嘀咕道：“没怎么。你为什么这么好奇？我刚说了这些案例对我们的问题一点帮助都没有。”

“但是你从来没有告诉过我这件事！”Jim夸张地挥了挥手，“而作为你最好的朋友，我想知道。”

“没有什么可以知道的，我已经告诉过你了。”Bones提高了声音，听起来有些恼火。但是他深吸了一口气，随机语气又低了下去，“不好意思，我只是……”

“没事的，Bones，我们都知道你现在压力特别大。”Jim从桌子上跳下来，伸出手不由分说地把McCoy拽了起来，“走吧，你需要休息一下。”

McCoy的眼睛亮了一下。

“不，Bones，我们不能喝酒。”Jim马上补充道，McCoy失望地撇了撇嘴。

“Spock要是发现我们俩醉了的话肯定会很不开心的。”McCoy叹了口气，若有所思地说，努力寻找平衡他的失望的理由。

“是啊，你下次要是想要嘲笑谁年轻时候的造型的话，你可以选我。我保证我不会对你生气。”Jim努力不去想他在听到Spock的名字的时候的那一点点不爽。但是，嘿，现在是谁在扮演完美朋友的角色啊？ 

“真的？”McCoy摆出一副怀疑的表情，“你可不要鼓励我。”

“真的。”Jim咧开嘴，“我怎么可能对这么一张年轻漂亮的脸生气呢？”

Jim有点预料着Bones会再度感到不自在，但是Bones笑了起来，然后捏了捏他的脸。Jim挥开了Bones的手，做了个鬼脸。

Bones笑起来，“哦，Jimmy，你不知道你答应了什么。”他拿出一个PADD，“让我们看看，就从四个小时之前说起吧，Jim，你二十岁的时候为什么有那么多头发？我发誓，你的头发比你的头大两倍！”

“你什么时候给我拍的照！”Jim叫起来，伸手想要去夺Bones手中的PADD。但是Bones现在比他高上一截。啊这个混蛋，Jim蹦起来去夺然后直接撞上了Bones，他往后踉跄了几步靠在一个医疗床上，Jim跟着惯性摔在他身边，顺手就夺过了被Bones扔在床上的PADD。

Jim飞快地戳着屏幕，他没时间一张张删了，他要把整个PADD格式化，一点不剩。等等那是不是一张Spock的照片？

“Jim——”Bones在他身边说。

Jim把手中的PADD攥地更紧了。

“Jim你压在我的手上了！”Bones在他耳边吼道。Jim被这个音量吓了一跳，他转过头才发现自己半个身子都跌在Bones身上，他的一只胳膊肘把Bones的手腕牢牢地压在床上。

他赶紧抬起了身子，Bones痛呼了一声，没费劲将胳膊抬过Jim的头，而是直接伸到身前用另一只手揉他被压得发肿的手。无意中将Jim圈在他身前。

Jim甚至可以感觉到Bones的嘟囔吹动他的头发，他抬起头差点撞到Bones的下巴，但是正对上Bones碧绿的眼睛。Bones肯定是又年轻了一些，他的脸看起来很不同了。几乎没有了胡子，现出脸部干净利落的线条。嘴唇和鼻尖似乎更加粉嫩了。他的发型也有发生了变化，然他看起来几乎有一点，野性。一股奇怪的熟悉感再次席卷Jim，但是又很快被他推到脑后。因为Bones看向了他。Bones低下头，半眯着眼睛，一缕头发垂在了他眼前，他扁扁嘴，问道：“你看着我干嘛？”他说话时呼出的气几乎吹在Jim脸上，Jim可以感觉自己脸明显得红了。

“好了，小子，把这个还给我吧。”Bones转过身，轻松地从Jim手中抽走了那个PADD。Jim一点也不在乎。他在Bones准备走开的时候抓住了他的手臂，然后下一秒他就凑得太近了一点。

他几乎就可以吻上Bones。 

接下来他们就在激吻，Jim可以感觉到那种炙热的冲动，他可以尝到Bones嘴里的酒味。Bones的吻顺着他的脖子向下，他仰起头，看到酒吧卫生间里发黄的瓷砖。

嗯？

Jim猛地睁开眼睛。他躺在自己的床上。


	2. What dream means

（7）

青春期是最糟糕的。如果可以的话Jim希望直接越过这个阶段，但是很不幸，他们的时间不多了，Bones在极度努力地想把他们留在现在的年龄。这是Jim第二次经历十五岁的第三个晚上。而他恨透了自己现在的年龄。

还没完全变声的尖嗓子，宽大到没法穿的制服，没法控制的冲动情绪，很多年没感觉到的对未来的迷茫和对现状的厌恶。如果挖得更深的话Jim很确定他还能找出更多。

但是最糟糕的是那些梦，是他早上起来在床单上发现的痕迹。该死的青春期可真是个尴尬的年纪，起码成年人还能控制到浴室里再解决。

不过，话又说回来，哪怕在浴室里也没法改变他会是想着他最好的朋友自慰的事实。那些梦，每一秒都印在他的脑子里。真实得是不像REM睡眠的产物。

而Bones在里面每一刻，而且不是平常的Bones，是年轻的Bones。每天出现在他面前的那个。他梦见Bones和他醉醺醺地亲吻，在脏兮兮的酒吧卫生间里他把Bones推到墙上，弯下腰把他含入口中。Bones咬着牙呻吟出声。大大的绿眼睛自上而下地盯着他，哪怕正在被口也一定要皱着眉头。

 

（8）

今天也是那么一个早晨，他醒来，几乎可以在唇上尝到Bones。有那么一瞬间他认为自己身边应该有一个温热的身体贴着他，某个暴躁坏脾气的年轻医生。但是当他看向他的床上的时候他只能看到床单上的一滩。

这发现让Jim的心情跌到谷底。他勉强爬起来，走进浴室，看了一眼镜子里的自己，摇了摇头。哪怕对他自己来说，他已经年轻到了如果他现在再去和Bones调情，他自己都会觉得很变扭的年纪，更别说肯定会让Bones一身鸡皮疙瘩。

Jim叹了口气，拽出一件新送来的特小号制服，揉了揉脸，试图把梦里的细节从脑子里倒出来。Bones断断续续地抱怨着在卫生间里搞大概会让他们俩都得病，他把脸埋在Bones的后背里，轻轻地咬着他的后颈，操进Bones身体里，终于让Bones噤了声，只剩下一些难耐的喘息。

Jim喜欢那个声音。

Jim用掌根用力地砸了砸前额，不要再想了！他用力地晃了晃头，这个该死的梦，太真实了，真实地他可以在脑袋里播放一整天也忘不掉，梦根本不是这样的！梦是那种醒来三分钟就消散的能量微波，不是个经久不灭能发光发热几百亿年的恒星。

但是这又不可能是真实的。如果他真的和Bones的酒吧卫生间里亲热过，那相信他，他肯定会记得的。他想要把Bones带上自己的床已经不是一天两天了。也许不知道什么时候这份渴望已经超过了纯粹对Bones火辣的身体的好奇。也许想要Bones多过他想要其他人。也许……

反正，如果他和Bones上过床，他肯定会知道的。

好吧，也许他短暂地喜欢过Bones。但是谁知道呢，自从他和Bones成为最好的朋友之后，类似的想法似乎就越来越不重要了。可能他只是需要Bones在他身边，可能这一切都只是荷尔蒙。

愚蠢的，饥渴的青春期。让他幻想他自己最好的朋友。不管怎么样，这不重要，Bones说他的药剂不知道能坚持多久。所以如果他不想接着变成咿咿呀呀的小婴儿，他最好赶紧起来工作。

 

（9）

说是工作，其实他除了骚扰Bones和Spock之外，并没有什么事情可以做。他们还在试图和希挞波建立联系，但是飞船起码还要四到五天才会进入通讯范围。他已经认定自己不适合继续指挥星舰。所以现在而言，Jim  
真的不知道自己该做什么。

没关系，他会想出来的。

“嘿，Spock。”Jim和圆圆脸的小Spock打了打招呼，Spock微不可见地点了一下头，快步从他身边走了过去。

啊，青春期，每个人的都不一样。

“Captain，Captain！”Scotty从他身后跑上来，Jim赶紧转头，结果发现自己要抬头才能看见自己的轮机长。

“怎么了，Scotty？通讯上线了？”Jim充满希望地问。

“还没有。”Scotty气喘吁吁地说，“这比我想的要复杂。以及，你知道通讯管道里面有多热吗？我发誓这里面以前没有那么热的，不知道那些人对她做了什么，等我们回去之后，我一定要问问清楚——”

有些人可能不需要一点外星魔法也能在他的四十岁里表现得像青春期一样。

Jim努力抑制住他的失望之情，他不能看起来太焦虑，也不能太暴躁。他清了清嗓子，问道：“还有什么别的事情吗，Scotty？没有的话我还有其他，重要的事情要去忙。”

“哦哦，我跑题了。我是想说，我们可能找到了一个可以增强通讯信息的方法。我也许可以对一些设备做一些调整，可以让我们在更远的地方建立通讯。我希望你能批准。”

“这太好了！”Jim几乎跳起来，他的心里忽然又充满了希望，“做一切你觉得必要做的。我当然批准，你是我的轮机长，你没必要来问的。”

“Well，”Scotty抿了抿嘴，“Sir，这些调整可能有点——”

“不合规范？”Jim挑了挑眉，看着Scotty又做出一个欲言又止的表情。“而且还可能很危险？”

Scotty点了点头。

Jim撸了撸袖子，“需要帮手吗？”

“但是我以为你说你有事情要忙？”

“它们可以等。”

 

（10）

Jim浑身大汗地从管道里钻出来，哇，这里面真的热得要命。他饿坏了，可能还有点脱水。但是说实话，他心情好了很多。他决定现在是午饭时间了，然后一路小跑到医疗湾，准备把Bones拉出来陪他吃饭。

Bones聚精会神地坐在电脑面前，似乎完全没有听到他进来。Bones看起来还是二十岁的样子，是他们当中唯一的成年人。

Jim好奇如果Bones也回到青春期的话，他会和Jim一样做那种梦吗，他的梦里会有Jim吗？

他走上去准备拍Bones的肩膀，但是当他走到Bones身后的时候，他的手悬在了半空中。Bones正在皱着眉盯着眼前的屏幕，他的头发没有梳上去，而是看起来有点湿漉漉的，像是不久前用水冲过一样。刘海贴在前额上。在他低下头的时候又垂下来。那股熟悉感又超Jim袭来，梦里的场景几乎又重现在眼前。他身上还环绕着他的热气好似不是因为某条过热的管道，而是来自Bones紧贴着他的体温。

Jim放下了手，站在Bones身后，静静地看着他。他不觉得自己从这档子年龄倒退的事情开始以来有这么安静专注过。

Bones眯起眼盯着什么东西看着，嘴唇无声地跟着念，偶尔会发出一两个音。偶尔又撇撇嘴角，发出一声挫败的声音。手梳过头发。

Jim试图跟着Bones的阅读进度，去理解为什么Bones时不时地摆出那几个表情。但是很快他就发现自己完全迷失了。所以他转而选择看着Bones的背影，看着Bones搁在桌子上的手，修长的手指无意识地敲打着桌面。

好吧，可能他同样有一点迷失，但是这次是好的那种。

那个梦又萦绕在他的脑中，和这幅静谧又奇怪得私密的画面结合在一起。Jim可以感觉自己的呼吸没理由地加快了。

只是奇怪的青春期而已，给他各种奇怪的想法。等到他再张回一米八的时候，这些关于Bones的念头就都会消失了。这只是荷尔蒙而已，Jim对自己说。

该吃午饭了，Jim的肚子对他说，很大声的那种。

“天呐，Jim！”Bones猛得转过头，瞪着Jim“你什么时候进来的？你吓我一跳。”

“你是说，你被我肚子叫了的声音吓了一跳。我只来找你……”Jim笑起来，抬起头，对上Bones瞪得大大的，不满地看着他的绿眼睛。

他可能爱上Bones了。

“我，我是来找你，去，去吃午饭的。”Jim站起来，忽然有点手足无措。他指指外面，又指指自己的肚子。最后决定把他乱挥着的胳膊交叉起来。“去食堂，去一起拿点吃的。如果你想去的话。我觉得你可能饿了。我  
是说，我很想去，很明显，因为我很饿了。我上午和Scotty一起在调整通讯设备，那些管道里面真的很热。我发誓这里面以前没有那么热的，不知道——”

“Jim你还好吗？”McCoy站起来抓着Jim的胳膊把他拽到自己身前，开始用一个三角仪在他身边扫，“你在管道里撞到头了？”

“没有，没有。”Jim挣开了McCoy，往后退了两步，挥了挥手，“我猜我可能有点中暑吧。”

“中暑？中暑不是什么小事，Jim，让我给你看看。”McCoy往前迈了一步，就又站在了Jim身前，Jim觉得自己如果现在往前倒一点就可以靠在McCoy的胸口。

“当然了，Bones。”Jim又往后退了一步，Bones再跟上来的话他可能就要退到墙壁上了。倒不是说他介意被困在Bones结实的胸肌和企业号的舱壁之间。

“但是我们能不能先去吃午饭，我真的很饿。”Jim恳求地看了看门口，他的肚子这次适时地叫了起来。

Bones的肚子也呼应着加入了催促。

“好吧。但是吃好之后我要给你一个全身检查。我原本就应该每个小时检查一下你们的血样的。”

“你要怎么样都行，Bones。”Jim在话说完之前就已经跑了出去。

 

（11）

他可能爱上Bones了，Jim想，这可能就是答案了。那些梦，他看到Bones的时候那种奇怪的感觉，没有别的解释了。荷尔蒙的这个借口用得够久了，但事实是，青春期不会让你反复做同一个和自己最好的朋友上床的春梦。

他一直对Bones有着一些说不清的情愫。也许他已经喜欢Bones很久了。他看进Bones眼里时候的沉溺，他和Bones聊天的时候抑制不住上扬的嘴角，和那些太过亲密的接触带来的触电感，对他来说都不是新鲜事情。荷尔蒙只是帮他看清楚了这一点。

抛开他们已经有的友谊，责任，各自的身份，抛开成熟与理智，不再是最好的朋友，不再是他因为害怕失去而不敢触碰的人，让纯粹的欲望带他看清。他才终于明白是什么在他们对视的时候击中他。他想要Bones，一直都是。

他不太明白为什么他在梦里看见的是Bones年轻时候的样子，因为他们相识的每一天，他都比前一天更加想要Bones。他希望他看见的是现在的他们应该有的样子，是他和Bones一天一天打磨出来的他们最好的模样。对他来说，遇见Bones之后的日子皆是上行。也许有一点颠簸，但是他们都走到了更好的地方。因为机遇，因为努力和渴望，因为热情和责任，也因为彼此。

当然也可能纯粹只是因为年轻的Bones太辣了。

这也不过就是个梦，不可能太有道理，它只是要让Jim意识到自己的欲望。他爱Bones，就像是他爱汉堡薯条配奶油蛋糕和巧克力布丁一样。

 

（12）

“Jim！我和你说了多少遍你不能吃这么多垃圾食品。”McCoy没好气地想要伸手偷走一个小布丁。

“我现在十四岁，我想吃什么都可以！”Jim眼疾手快地伸出手，守卫住了他的小布丁，一口塞进嘴里。McCoy露出一个恶心的表情，转而偷了他的薯条。Jim想报复性地从McCoy盘子上抢点东西，但是看过去全都是令人食欲欠佳的健康蔬菜。

“天呐，我饿死了。”Jim拿起一个汉堡往嘴里塞。他可以待会儿再去拿一点薯条，没关系的。这点他还记得，14岁的时候他几乎就没有不饿的时候，他的新陈代谢像是飞一样。

“Bones！你为什么还在吃沙拉？”Jim终于忍不住了。要不是为了Bones，他在消灭他的第二个汉堡之间都不会停嘴，“你就不能偶尔享受一下这件破事带来的唯一的好处吗？偶尔放纵一下不会有事的，你在长身体呢。”

“我已经长好了。”Bones皱眉，“我有二十呢。而且别那么确定，放纵是会有后果的，你说不定就会后悔呢。”

“什么，这些脂肪不会跟着我张回去吧？”Jim瞪大了眼睛，看着手里的奶油蛋糕，最后决定，去他的。他相信他会在变回去之前就把这些都消耗掉的。

“嘿，别吃这么多。我待会儿还要给你抽血呢。”Bones伸出叉子拍了一下他的手。Jim缩了缩脖子，“说真的，我不相信你前两次变年轻的时候就没做过什么疯狂的事情。你说不定是自己玩够了，才来管我。”

Bones重重地哼了一声，放下手里的吃的，交叉双臂，非常被冒犯到的样子盯着Jim，“别把你自己的坏毛病投射到我身上，Jim，不是每个人年轻的时候都像你一样到处鬼混的。”

理论上来说，Jim应该生气的。但是现在Bones的表情真的看起来非常，非常不详。

“嘿，嘿，别生气。我只是说说。”Jim举起双手，在Bones的眼神下一点点往下缩。上帝啊，他说了什么很严重的东西吗？

“说到检查，”Jim赶紧转移了话题，“你有关注着Spock吗？”

McCoy立马翻了个大大的白眼，他看起来还是有一点生气，但是很明显在一番思考之后，觉得关于Spock的东西更值得他说道。

感天谢地。

“我有。我之前向道了歉，取了他的血样。他说他不生气了。”

“所以你们又是朋友了？”Jim有点惊讶地问道，就Spock之前的态度，他还以为这不太可能。什么时候Bones 和Spock都不同于常人的感情了？

“我不知道！”Bones摊了摊手，“他一开始非常的友善，过于友善了。然后他又忽然非常地刻薄，比平常还刻薄。接着他和我分享了他的感情，是的，他分享了他全套的心理活动。然后他就不和我说话了。现在他是个比你还难缠的青春期小瓦肯。”

那看来他之前遇到的是“不和任何人说话”阶段的Spock。Jim稍微平衡了一点。

他们接下来如常地吃了午饭，聊了会儿天。Bones把他押回医务室给他进行了全套的检查。然后去了实验室找Spock。而Jim回到了轮机室。Scotty似乎一直等着他，他一进来就跟了过来。很显然，有些管道只有一个瘦瘦小小的小孩子才能钻进去。

在他钻进去的路上，Scotty之前表情奇怪的行为得到了解释。Well，起码Scotty的个人私藏可以陪Jim一起工作了。

Jim好奇他十四岁的身体对糟糕的自制龙舌兰会是什么反应，然后决定他还是不想知道了。

所以，一切都没有什么变化。不管是他们的年龄，还是他新发现的他对Bones的感情都没有影响他们的关系。Jim只能祈祷等他把这件事说出来之后他们还能有现在这样的友谊。

也许他应该等一等，等他们的危机都过去之后再想办法和Bones谈起这件事。是的，现在的时机不能更糟了。他们不需要这个麻烦。等他们变回了三十多岁的中年人再说吧，也许那时候他的脑子会更清楚一点。起码他说起那些梦的时候，他们都可以少一点尴尬。起码，他是这么希望的。

 

（13）

放肆的事情。自从见到Jim之后，McCoy一天都没什么好气。晚饭的时候Jim一直都在奇怪地盯着他看。他努力不让自己显得刻意在躲避Jim的目光。而Spock绝对没有任何帮助。一直不停地指出这一点。

就好像他故意要惹McCoy生气一样。

McCoy回去之后赶紧看了一眼他的细胞，大概是十九岁的年纪。够近了，他的心跳忽然有点加速。

放肆的事情。该死的Jim，他说对了。McCoy还记得自己上次被奇怪的医疗室事故变年轻的时候。那时候他才刚刚进入学院。两分钟之间就找回了他的是十八岁——那场事故让他变年轻了十岁。

虽然就一天，但是确实够他去干一些放肆的事情了。他那时候的状态不是特别好，他觉得自己就是在等着一个放肆的借口。让他想想，他干了什么，基本上都是让他后悔的事情。

首先，他大吃大喝。他还去上了课，被几个他记不清名字的姑娘搭讪，他不是故意的，但是他知道他说一些很蠢的话。然后他喝光了他在宿舍里的存货，然后在试图去酒吧找更多的酒的时候遇到了一点困难——酒保不愿意相信他快三十了。

不过他通过和酒吧里那个眼熟的醉醺醺的漂亮金发小子调情弥补了这一点。这基本上就差不多，还有什么。

哦对了，然后他和他未来可能一辈子的最好的朋友在酒吧的洗手间搞了两发。

他恨透十八岁了。

如果Jim想起来发现了……McCoy抖了一下，噢上帝，他一点也不期待和Jim解释这件事情。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上就是一章肉。

（14）

“听着，我满21了，他妈的大概十年前就满了。我说了，我没带我的证件，我扔在寝室里了。我没想到我还会被人要证件好吗。我就想要一杯，一杯然后我就走，行吗？我自己的存货喝完了。”

Jim好奇地看过去，他已经喝了不少了，所以视线稍微有点模糊。但是尽管如此，他还是可以确定他看到的这张有棱有角的脸不可能超过二十岁。

除了那个皱得紧紧的眉头。

那人似乎和酒保争执了起来，Jim听到几乎很不好听的话。哇哦，现在的小孩都怎么回事。

Jim本来不准备干什么的，他的注意力都在自己面前的酒杯上。他还有一，二，三，四，四杯。哦，他的约会对象似乎撇下他走了，那也好，他可以多喝两杯了。前提是酒保不把他扔出去的话。

这个Starfleet的事情不错，真的不错，但是这不代表他一趟穿梭机之旅的时间就放下了他所有的问题。所以有时候，他还是需要一点来自老朋友的温暖。

Jim抬头把酒杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，胃里灼烧的感觉让他安心。他放下酒杯，才发现那个男孩坐到了他对面。他的眼神几乎和Jim一样迷离。

他的存货怕不是刚刚被喝完的。

那个男孩抱起手臂，皱着眉盯着他看。而Jim今天还什么没做呢，他只想安安静静地喝两杯酒。说来可能不太有信服力，但是他今天没有惹是生非的心情。

“嘿，小子，你真的不应该在这里。”Jim抬起眼，对着吧台的方向点了点，“他会叫人来的。”

“哦上帝，操，我说了多少遍了，我满21了。嘿，我和你是同学。”他上下打量了一下，冲Jim眨了眨眼。说实话，这Jim倒不太介意 

“我要是见到过你这样一张脸，相信我，我会记得的。”Jim歪歪嘴角，“说真的，小子，你不可能21了。”

“哦太棒了，他叫我小子。”面前的人翻了个白眼，这个白眼的熟练程度和他圆嘟嘟的脸真的很不符合，嫌弃也是门艺术，而这个人看起来像是有数十载的联系。“是，我不是21，说实话，我今年29。”

Jim不知道这个人是怎么做到这么理直气壮地胡扯的，但是这把他逗笑了。

“我不觉得我在Starfleet里见过你。”Jim终于认真看了看面前的人，头发不算乱，可以看出早上有好好打理过。穿着普通的衬衫和牛仔裤。不知道怎么，Jim有指望他看起来应该更，不那么普通一点。

还有，他长得真的不错。大大的绿眼睛，有点熟悉，Jim觉得他可能喜欢这个类型的。

“你确定吗，Jim？”那人挑了挑眉，Jim猛地抬起头：“你怎么知道我的名字的？”

“我和你有同一节课。而你不太容易让人忘记，Jim Kirk。”那男孩耸了耸肩，不以为然的样子。一般来说，Jim肯定会觉得这是个小混蛋。但是这人有些特殊之处，他的厌世气场只让Jim感到自然和好奇。

他想伸出手戳戳那个圆鼓鼓的脸颊，看看面前的人会不会炸起来。

“那我非常抱歉我不记得你。”Jim托着脸，露出一个醉醺醺的微笑，“也许我们现在可以深入了解一下对方。”

“哦，我们当然可以。”那人也勾了勾嘴角，拖长了调子，露出浓重的南方口音。听着很熟悉。Jim下意识咽了口口水。

让他发现这浑小子是想偷他的酒喝。

“Ah-ah，不行。”Jim一把从他手中夺过了他的小酒杯，把酒灌进了自己喉咙里，“抱歉，小子，不能让你那么做。”

“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”那小孩瞪大了眼睛，用充满谴责的眼神盯着他。

“不如我们先聊一聊天怎么样？”Jim有点好笑地向前靠了靠，膝盖在桌下和那小子的撞上，“不如你先告诉我你叫什么。”

“喔我觉得我们可以直接跳过聊天这步。”那小子眯了眯眼，“我喜欢前戏，但是今天没这个心情。”

“你唯一能让我闭嘴的方法就是把我的嘴堵上。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得到这个时候他们都知道对方在说什么了。

“我说不定有些好主意。我当初对卢珂儿利人的生理期写过一个报告，那些东西，真的让人印象深刻。”那人靠在椅背上，还是抱着双臂，操着那一口勾人的南方调。他给Jim一种说不上来的感觉，这可能是吉姆听过的最奇怪的调情了，更奇怪的是Jim真的起了兴趣。

Jim眯起眼仔细看了看他面前那头乱乱的棕发，紧扣的眉头下面是一双大大的绿眼睛。好吧，有这么一张漂亮的脸和壮实的身体，Jim不管怎么样都会感兴趣的。

所以Jim要提醒自己冷静一点。这和以前不一样了，他要在这里呆好久，这小子还可能是他的同学。年轻的小子总是期待一点比Jim能给的更多的东西，而Jim不能一走了之。

“听着，小子，我挺喜欢你的，但是你为什么不去找个和你一个年纪的人呢？”Jim摇摇头。他太醉了，这么多思考后果已经让他很累了。Jim想在他又有力气冲动行事之前结束这场对话。 

“天呐，我真的满十八了，好吗？”那男孩翻了个白眼，“以及不要再叫我小子。”他摇了摇头，站起来，在Jim能反应过来之前把他的最后一杯酒喝了个干净。Jim差点就骂人了。

“我还以为你不只是会说俏皮话和挨揍。”那人耸了耸肩，嘟嘟囔囔地走开了。他的背影看起来有点熟悉。Jim下意识站起来，追上去抓住了他的胳膊。

“你什么意思？”Jim确实喜欢那双绿眼睛受到惊吓，回头看他的时候的样子。

“我的意思是，我以为你的胆子和能力能比得上你的自大。”那人皱了皱鼻子，一副不屑的样子，“我还以为你有你自己吹的那么好，不然我也不会来找你了。”

Jim完全不觉得他和这个小子曾经说过任何话，更别提在他面前吹嘘自己的某些能力。但是这不代表他就会这样接受这些话。

激将法对他永远有用，毕竟他就是这么到这里来的，不是吗？

Jim拽了那小子一把，那人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，问道“你干什么？”

“向你证明我不只是嘴上漂亮。”Jim又拽了他一把，向洗手间的方向走过去。

“哦！”那人露出一个明了的表情，Jim明显感觉阻力小了很多。他不费什么力气就把那人和他一起拽进洗手间，那人低下头把门认真地在身后锁上，嘴里嘟囔着，“认真的吗，卫生间，你知道这里面有多脏吗？我不只是说显而易见的那些，你根本没法想象这里面有多少细菌，哪怕是——”

Jim转过身把他直接压在门板上，捧起他的脸，欣赏了一下他嘴嘟起来脸肉鼓鼓的可爱样子，然后用力地吻了下去。

那人惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，像是这不是他们过去半个小时都一直想做的事情。

Jim和他保持着目光接触，同时加深了他们的吻，他用舌头舔过那双沾着酒味的嘴唇，然后来到了那人紧咬着的牙齿之前。他用自己的牙齿轻轻划过那人的下唇，请求被允许进入。

那人僵直的身体终于放松了下来，他颤抖着吐出一口气，闭上了眼睛，温暖的口腔打开，舌头迎接着Jim的进入。

Jim没有闭上眼睛，他喜欢他眼前那双陶醉地闭着的眼睛和长长的睫毛。他的手转而往下游走，抓住那小子的后脑勺，另一只手撑在门板上。像是要把面前的人亲进门里。

这小子没在瞎说，他的吻技确实也很好，他一只手勾住Jim的脖子，一只手搂着他的腰，完美迎合着Jim的动作，柔软的嘴唇不断挤压着Jim的，舌头把Jim的嘴唇全部舔湿，然后进攻地轻咬着Jim的嘴唇。

但是他的技巧总得来说是温柔的，没有年轻人那种急躁的性子。Jim结束了这个吻，在他们之间拉开一点点距离。那小子没有睁眼，向后靠过去，发出一声满足的呻吟。

Jim咽了一口口水，把自己贴得更近了，凑过去顺着那露出来的脖颈舔下来，轻轻咬了一口半途遇到的喉结。

“我都不知道你的名字。”Jim低声说。那小子抓着Jim的腰，把他们的勃起贴合在一起，隔着四层布料摩擦着，“你知道的，你认识我的。”他说。Jim发誓他在那张臭脸上看到了一点洋洋自得。这家伙绝对在享受戏弄Jim。

而Jim不会玩他的游戏。“我不需要知道你叫什么。”他凑到那小子耳边说，含住他的耳垂，手伸进他的衣服里，把他的上衣往上掀起，“反正等我操完你的时候，你都不会记得你自己叫什么。”

那人哼了一声，嗤之以鼻地笑了。但是Jim的下半身可以感觉到对方的屌对他的话绝对是感兴趣的。

Jim喜欢这人结实的胸肌和小腹在他手底下的感觉，他的手游走到那宽而坚实的肩膀上。他迫不及待地想看到这幅健壮的身体在他身下的样子。他的手找到了那人汗衫的边缘，并试图把它往上抬起来。

“等等等，你在干什么？”那人微微睁开了本来闭着的眼睛，很不配合地夹紧了手臂，伸出一只手放在Jim的胸膛上，微微推开他。  
该死的。

“我以为你想要的。”Jim叹了一口气，准备向后退开。脑海里飘过一阵后悔的情绪，该死的他就不该——

“我是说，你在干什么，在一个酒吧的卫生间里准备咋么样，脱光衣服吗？暴露自己大面积的皮肤？你知道这里有可能有些什么吗？比如说，这个区域有一些夕拓人，当他们发高烧的时候，他们分泌的汗液一旦通过皮肤接触渗入人体的血液，会造成严重的腹泻。”那人抓住Jim的领子不让他走，同时几乎激动地冲着Jim的脸说道。

Jim忍不住笑了起来，“我觉得拉几天肚子是值得的”。他马上被瞪了一眼，“该死的，这只是一种情况，还有如果——”。

“但是你确实是准备和我在这里面做爱的对吧。”Jim打断了他，指出，“你要怎么在不露出皮肤的情况下做到这一点。”

那人皱起眉来，扁了扁嘴，很明显不喜欢被人打断。Jim没忍住，凑过去在那双严正以待的嘴唇上亲了两下。那人不甘示弱地凑上来，咬了Jim的嘴唇一口。“我在想，我们应该尽量少的露出皮肤。”他捏了一把Jim的屁股，把他的下半身摁向自己，“然后直奔主题。”

Jim不觉得他有任何意见。他飞快地拉开他们俩人的拉链，掏出他们的勃起，对在一起，握在手中，一起撸动着。

这可比他想的进展快多了，也比他想的爽多了。那小子嘴里发出的一些声音也比他预计的下流多了。

“你不用那么努力做个混蛋，只为了向我证明你有个成熟的灵魂的。”Jim想要靠近一点，再近一点。他们的额头抵在一起。Jim睁开眼睛，这人半闭着的没有聚焦的眼睛显得格外脆弱，这是Jim第一次真的在他柔嫩的脸上读出幼稚的气息。可爱又美丽。

然后那双长期看起来很不满的眼睛就又睁开了。“该死的，Jim，这不是——我没任何要向你证明的！这里真的是一个很不干净的地方，你看——”

Jim跪下身，在有机会被质问之前把那人的勃起含进了嘴里。

世界安静了。Jim得意地抬起眼看着这小子半张着嘴目瞪口呆的样子。然后他吸了一下，舌头扫过那个小眼儿。一声好听的呻吟从他头顶上传来。Jim缓慢地舔过整个柱身，把他含到最里面。然后又原样吐出来，不时地抬起眼确保那人有在好好看着他红嫩的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎的样子。他最后在头上那里舌头花了功夫，最后像吃棒棒糖一样吐出这小子的勃起，发出啵的一声，“你话太多了。”吉姆气息有点不稳地说。

比起来，他面前的人更是已经气喘吁吁了。一只手伸进Jim的发间，指甲划过Jim的头皮，引起一阵战栗。Jim急不可耐地去拔下他的裤子。并且再次用他的嘴制止了那小子的抱怨。

他不相信有人能在他的蛋被舔的时候还考虑卫生问题。Jim抓了一把那小子裸露出来的臀肉，立马感觉到他的头发被抓得更紧了。Jim露出一个微笑，手往下移去，抬起那小子的一边大腿，夹到自己肩膀上。然后对着那露出来的穴口舔了上去。

“操！”一声混杂着呻吟的低吟让吉姆翘起了嘴角，他用力吸了一下。立刻让本来低沉的呻吟响亮了不少。

“你不收敛一点的话可能会有人听到的。”Jim故意说，然后立马用舌尖进入那个紧致的小穴。

“我，”那男孩基本掩饰不住他的语气里的渴望，随着Jim的动作扭动着身体，喘息也越来越大声，Jim猜那张脸上肯定已经泛起了一片好看的红，“我希望你不是就准备用口水当润滑。”

Jim耸了耸肩，抬起头，这小子确实紧得很，“你如果不放心的话，不一定要让我操你。我们可以互相把对方吸出来。”Jim咧开嘴笑起来，故意舔了舔嘴唇。

那小子翻了个白眼，然后拽着他的领子把他拉了起来。Jim听话地站了起来，凑上去准备亲他。但是他却是低下了头，在口袋里翻了翻，然后把一卷润滑剂和安全套塞到了Jim手里。

“你可以说是有备而来了。”Jim有点惊讶地盯着手里的东西了。

“我甚至考虑准备好我自己，但是我不确定我一定能看到我喜欢的东西。”那小子凑在Jim耳边说，那南方的口音拖得长长的，像是要勾走Jim的魂。

“所以你喜欢我？”Jim微笑着问，手上飞快地开着包装。

“你还凑活。”那小子挑了挑眉毛不经意地说。小混蛋，Jim在心里说，然后吻了上去，同时将中指送进了那小子放松的后穴里。

那小子瞪大了眼睛，但是Jim不依不饶地吻着他，没给他任何说话的机会。同时将食指也插了进去，这次这小子几乎紧紧地包裹着他，光是想象这样紧致的穴肉包裹着他的阴茎就让Jim更硬了。

“只是想确保你不会叫得太大声。”Jim依依不舍地结束了他们的吻，微笑着看着那小子涨红了的脸。又加进了一根手指，抽插间触碰到了他的敏感点，细碎的呻吟被刻意压低，但还是流露了出来。

“那我不觉得你需要担心。”那小子犟嘴道，一条腿绕上了Jim的腰。

“是吗？”Jim挑了挑眉，忽然抽出了手指，猛地把那小子翻了个身，压在门板上，勃起对准了那扩张开的穴口，开始推进。那小子尖叫出身，然后几乎又是立刻咬住了嘴唇。直到Jim的阴茎完全进入他的后穴，他才又张开嘴，大口大口地吸着气。

Jim抓住了这个机会，没给他适应的机会，就一次次用力地操进了他的身体里。那小子几乎要咬住自己的手臂才能阻止自己叫出来。

从他射出来的速度来看，Jim没想错，这小子是喜欢一点粗暴的对待。

半当中还有人来敲了门，这让他们俩都更兴奋了。Jim也没过多久，就跟在那小子后面射了出来。

 

（15）

Jim不知道这是自己第几次做这个梦了，梦里的事情已经熟悉到像是记忆。也许这是这个怪病的另一个症状？但是Jim没法想象自己开口和Bones说这件事情。

“嘿，Bones，我一直在做关于你的春梦，有可能是因为外星人，也有可能是我完全爱上你了。”

不管怎么样，不是一个适合在他的生理年龄只有七岁的时候探讨的好问题。

更别提他们可能两周之后可能就不存在了。

Jim的心情忽然有点沉重。他从床上爬下来，准备出去找点能振奋精神的东西。冰激凌也许？

Jim一路晃荡到医疗湾，不出所料地找到了他想见到的东西，十四岁的Leonard McCoy。顶着整齐的棕色短发和一双天真的大眼睛，瘦长的身体在平均比他高出一个头的护士和医生之间灵活地穿来穿去，皱着眉头施发号令。踮起脚去拿放在架子上的三角仪。

Jim不觉得他看到过更可爱的东西了，他忍不住微笑起来。Bones这时候看到了他，脸上也出现了类似的笑容。

“Hey，kid。”Bones走了过来，Jim这时候才想起他需要抬头才能看到Bones。他不满地嘟起嘴，Bones揉了揉他的头发，笑得更开心了。

Bones是他们三个之中唯一还在勤的，虽然他的职务时间都已经完全投入了寻找解药上。所以，理所当然地，Spock也聚了过来，Jim很开心能见到一个和他一个高度的人。但是很不开心他是唯一那个帮不上任何一点忙的人。

Bones看起来并不介意小小的Jim坐在边上看他做实验。要知道就在前几天十八岁的Jim一天被他扔出去了十几回。Spock坐在边上的电脑前面，礼貌地请路过的护士把他需要的器具递给他。

Jim能看出很多人都在抑制自己摸一把Spock整齐的小锅盖头的冲动。

Jim也希望自己能干点什么，但是Scotty告诉他他们已经做了最大的努力了，现在只能等待飞船进入通讯范围之内。

事实上，Jim很需要能干点什么。六七岁并不是一个适合坐定的年龄，他想要在地板上跑来跑去，摔倒，然后躺下。直到跑来跑去的冲动再次强大到支持他爬起来为止。

但是他也想待得离Bones和Spock近一点。他知道他们都在想，只是没人提起。一般来说，Jim是他们当中最乐观的那个，他不会去琢磨那种“如果我们没能——”的念头，但是现在他有一个秘密。

他对自己保证过这件事情可以等到他们再长回去的时候再说，Bones现在不需要这件事情来增添他的烦恼。

但是如果他等不到那一天了呢，难道他这辈子就没机会对Bones说出那句话了吗？

“Bones，我有些事情想和你说。”Jim拽了拽Bones的袖子，努力不让自己听起来太奶声奶气，然后压低了声音，“是比较私人的事情。”

Bones好笑地看了看他，又撇了一眼Spock，“私人的事情我觉得可以等一等，kid，你可以等你三十岁的时候再来告诉我你忽然想起的你在幼稚园里喜欢过的小女孩。”

“这不是我准备说的事情！”Jim撅起了嘴，大大的眼睛瞪着，不依不饶地拽着Bones的衣服。

“你从小到大还真都是一个样子。”Bones无奈地翻了个白眼，从椅子上站起来，走到Jim面前蹲下，在Jim的抗议声中捏了捏他的脸，“说吧。”

这好荒唐，Jim忽然觉得，他不知道自己该说什么，他不知道现在这个时候说这样的话是不是会有同样的分量。那一瞬间，他就只想抱住Bones。

然后Scotty就闯进来了。

“Captain！Captain！”Scotty抹了抹头上的汗，呲牙咧嘴的样子，气喘吁吁，环视着四周寻找他呼喊的对象，“我们有信号了！可以建立视频通讯了。”

最后他终于在角落里看到了坐着的Jim和半蹲在他面前的McCoy。“噢，”他看了看Jim，又看了看McCoy，问道，“他犯什么事了吗？”

“既然那样，我想我应该去看一眼。”Jim蹦了起来，“等那边有了回应我回来叫你们的。”

“舰桥呼叫舰长，请尽快过来。希挞波人回应了我们的呼叫，联络已成功建立。”Uhura的声音从他们的通讯器里传来。

“你们在没有我的情况下就已经呼叫了？”Jim皱起眉。

“Jim，我觉得现在我们的当务之急是先上去，从那些该死的希挞波人那里把事情问个清楚。”McCoy拍了拍他的肩膀，对他伸出了一只手，“走吧，小子。”

Jim想说虽然他们身体变小了，不代表他们就需要一个大哥哥牵着他们的手。但是他探了探头，发现Spock居然已经乖乖地握着了Bones的另一只手。

好吧。


End file.
